Reader One Shots - Star Wars Addition
by AliasOrdo
Summary: This isn't a story but a series of one shots, none of which are tied to the other. It will be a massive collection of lemony stories where the character, named Reader, will be with numerous female characters from throughout the Star Wars stories. Please read, review and make suggestions. I make no promises but I will try.
1. Chapter 1: Code Maker, Story Teller

**Code Master - Story Teller**

* * *

**Koros Major - the Palace of the Capital City of Cinnagar**

Generally speaking, it was never considered a good thing to be taken before a ruler in binders between two large and serious looking bodyguards. When one was a code maker for a rebel faction during a war in the past, that definitely made it a bad thing. Reader looked to either side at the two burly warriors who escorted him. They were both half a head taller than he was at least and carried long-bladed lances in their hands. Their armor shined blue and gold in color and the bulky blaster pistols were strapped to their legs. All in all, it was not a good place to be.

Before them, two massive marble doors, intricately carved with rich designs, swung upon on well lubricated hinges and lead into the great throne room of the Empress. Only two figures awaited them within - Memit Nadill, the Jedi Master and Adviser to the Empress and Empress Teta herself.

As they approached, the Jedi bowed and made for the exit. As he passed Reader and the two Praetorian Guards, Master Nadill met Reader's eyes and seemed to smile in amusement. Somehow, it was just a tad reassuring as they approached the throne on a raised platform. On that throne sat a tall woman in a long and elegant white chiton and wearing fine bracelets and necklace and a circlet around her head above her raven black hair. Streaks of charcoal gray ran through her hair and, though she was at least in her mid-forties by standard reckoning, she was very beautiful. Even though she was every bit the warrior that her bodyguards were, she was still feminine and graceful.

As they approached, she crossed her legs and waited patiently before saying, "Remove the restraints and leave the prisoner with me."

Reader rubbed his wrists and then fell to one knee. "To what do I owe the great honor of this summons, your Excellency?" he asked, effectively hiding his nerves behind a steady and courteous voice.

"Are you the citizen of Kirrek known as Reader?" asked the Empress as if she already knew the answer.

"Yes I am, your Excellency. How may I be of service?"

The Empress studied him carefully before standing and descending the short stairwell until she stood immediately before him. "Rise, Reader;" she commanded.

They had to be within a centimeter of one another in height and he felt suddenly very awed and anxious to be standing before her. With a contemplative '_hmmm_' the Empress went over to a small stand where a carafe of some kind of brandy and several glasses waited. As she poured two, she conversationally said, "According to intelligence reports from back during the Unification Wars, you were the code writer that the rebels of Kirrek. Is that so?"

"It is so, Excellency. I was the code master and messenger for our leadership throughout the planet."

As she came back over and handed him a glass, she said, "To this day, we have not figured out what your code was or how you were delivering messages. Even our best agents and analysts couldn't and still can't crack it. I am most curious about it. Considering the end of the war and the following war with the Sith Empire, would you indulge me in this, Citizen Reader?"

He took a sip of the brandy and gave an appreciative '_hmmm_' before saying, "I suppose that it wouldn't hurt anyone or anything now. In fact, it may prove to be of use in the future. Yes, your Majesty, I would be happy to share with you."

"Excellent;" said Empress Teta with a smile. "Please let us sit."

There were two chairs set up not far from the throne and they both sat down. After another sip, Reader explained, "I used the characters and places from ancient tales of the Celestials as substitutes for real people and places. That way, it seemed as though I were just passing along some old stories to a friend for entertainment or educational purposes. In reality, we were able to plan ambushes, target military leaders and warn of Imperial forces moving on our bases or hideouts."

Teta nodded and leaned back, crossing her long, toned legs. Stars, Reader thought, she was beautiful. She pursed her lips and said, "What are these stories of the Celestials?"

Reader's mouth dropped open, the glass that was halfway to his lips suddenly forgotten. "You haven't heard the tales of the Celestials, Excellency? Every child in schools and every philosopher and literature expert knows the tales! I still remember hearing and reading them when I was young!"

Teta laughed lightly and looked away, uncrossing and recrossing her long legs. "My parents undoutedly thought it more useful for me to learn law, politics and military command and strategy, I suppose."

Reader put the glass down, shaking his head resolutely. "Your Excellency, this will not do. I cannot stand the idea that the ruler of the system has never heard some of the greatest literature in our culture. Please, allow me to impose upon your time and tell you at least one of them."

The Empress laughed and said, "Very well. I will send for dinner and we can enjoy the evening meal while you regale me with your knowledge."

Dinner was excellent. In fact, it was so good that Reader didn't begin until he had eaten his fill. Then, sipping brandy and clearing his throat, he launched into a tale of a hero who had been wronged and forced to fulfill quests for the celestials. The hero performed many acts of heroism and saved many innocent people from danger. As he told the story, the Empress became more and more interest. She would lean forward as a climactic event happened in the story and then leaned back in wide-eyed satisfaction and wonder as it concluded. "Wonderful;" she murmured as Reader finished the story. "Tell me another."

And so he did. Tale after tale, he told her, telling stories of wars and monsters and heroes and villains and of love and passion and lust and hate. With each tale, the Empress's green eyes smoldered more and more and were even more intently focused on her guest. As he completed yet another, the Empress seemed quite agitated. Clearing her throat, she stood and went to the carafe of brandy. "Tell me another;" she said, her voice suddenly husky as she turned back to face him.

Reader looked slightly uneasy and said, "I know only one more, my Empress and it is a rather explicit tale of a hero more known for his love life than his valiant deeds in battle. It is not a tale I would usually tell."

The Empress returned to her seat and gazed at him with an expectant smile. Clearing his throat and finishing his glass before refilling it, Reader began the story of a male being who was well known for his ability to please his partners - from maidens to queens and even goddesses. His face burned as he finished his tale. Empress Teta took a deep breath and shifted in her seat. "That was quite the tale, Reader. Very... exhilarating."

"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it, Excellency;" he replied, still blushing fiercely and unable to meet her eyes. A husky chuckle drew his eyes to her. The Empress sat with her legs crossed and mostly on display from beneath her white chiton. Her face was flushed as well and her eyes were sparkling with a mixture of mischief and... something that Reader didn't dare name or consider.

"You may go whenever you wish, Reader;" she said, her voice still low and husky. "The doors will open for you."

Reader bowed his head and said, "Thank you, your Excellency;" yet he didn't move. Something kept him firmly in his seat. Teta lifted one perfectly groomed eyebrow and then said, "Of course, you are also welcome to stay as my guest. I could have guest quarters prepared for you."

"Again, I thank you, your Excellency;" murmured the story teller - and yet, he did not move.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a sword as they gazed at one another. Slowly and at the same time, they rose to their feet, still gazing into each other's eyes. "It occurs to me that there are several parallels between the hero from your last story and you, Reader;" said Teta.

"How do you mean?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off of her.

The Empress was running one finger along the rim of her glass as she explained, "You are both story tellers. In fact, the way he seduces the young goddess is by telling her a story filled with erotic passion and love, causing her to want nothing more than to have him in her bed."

"It is true, I suppose, your Excellency - however, I have never been a seducer of women. I feel as though I do not have the skill."

Teta laughed quietly and said, "My dear Reader, you have skill than you think. Indeed, I am quite restless after your last story. The way that you are staring at me only increases my restlessness."

Reader gulped nervously but still could not force himself to avert his gaze. "And how am I staring at you, Empress?"

"Hungrily;" she whispered, "perhaps even covetously - the same way that, I imagine, I am looking at you."

"Your Excellency, I-" but Teta stepped forward and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "If you wish to go, you may go, as I said before, but if you wish to accompany me and remain with me tonight, I would be very pleased. It is often a lonely thing, being the Empress. I have no husband and no family anymore. My closest friend is a Jedi Master who, for all his value and wise counsel, does nothing for my more... primal needs."

Reader swallowed hard. A thousand thoughts swirled through his mind - ways to accept the offer and ways to reject the offer. None of them solidified into a cohesive thought. When the finger fell away from his lips, the Empress moved in closer to him until their lips were separated by mere centimeters. Reader's eyes were glued to the full red lips of the Empress now. They were close; so very close. Unable to resist any longer, he took the half step forward and kissed the Empress. She had made it clear that she was more than willing so he had no fear of reprisal from her and yet, his heart pounded and he hoped that she wouldn't suddenly change her mind and decide to be offended.

But Teta didn't show any sign at all of changing her mind or being offended. Her long, shapely arms wrapped around Reader's neck and upper back and pulled him close with a quiet moan. One hand ran through his longish blond hair while the other simply held him close. Reader's arms were around her waist and back as well, holding her strong, full body to his. Before this day, he had never seen the Empress, not even from a distance but had heard that she was beautiful. He had never imagined that she would be so beautiful, much less that she would desire any common man.

When they were both seeing stars from the kiss, the Empress pulled away and looked at him. Her green eyes were hooded but the fire of need was still quite visibly to Reader. Her lips, now swollen from the insistence and force of their kissing, were slightly parted. Clearing her throat, she stepped back and said, "I will assume that you intend to stay. Come along. My attendants will have prepared my chamber for the night and it is getting late."

She took his hand and gently yet firmly led him towards the great stone doors. They opened as Reader and Teta approached. Six servants hurried past them into the throne room, presumably to clean up. None of them seemed to pay either the Empress or her guest any mind.

There were no guards in the halls. In fact, between the throne room and Teta's chambers, the only guards they saw were in two security centers they passed along the way. It was nearly local midnight as they reached her chambers and as soon as the door shut behind them, the Empress eased herself into Reader's arms again and kissed his lips. As she did, she pushed his light gray coat off his shoulders and tossed it over a chair near the door. At first, she seemed as though she were going to continue undressing him but then, she went over to the large bed and began removing her jewelry. "You don't have to stay there, Reader;" she said with just a touch of amusement in her voice. "you may come further in."

When her jewelry the the shoes she was wearing were all off, Teta removed her belt and then, on fold at a time, removed the chiton. With a knowing smile, she turned away from Reader just as the garment fluttered to the floor. The site of the Empress in all her feminine glory from behind was a glorious one indeed. She climbed beneath the blankets in a way that hid the front of her naked body. "You may join me once you are equally undressed;" said the Empress, determined to tease him just a little.

Reader quickly removed the white tunic he wore and the trousers and boots, all the while making his way towards the bed and leaving a trail behind him. It was a matter of moments before he stood as naked as she was and climbed beneath the thick blankets. Immediately, Teta pressed her body to his and began to ravenously kiss him again, moaning as she began to rub his body as much as she could with her own. Reader's hands were everywhere her could reach, brushing all over her tanned bare flesh. Suddenly, she rolled him over and straddled his narrow waist. Interlacing her fingers through his, Teta leaned down and murmured, "I need this tonight, Reader. Please help me relieve some tension and stress."

Reader smiled back at her and freed his hands, sitting up and wrapping his wiry arms around her again. "Lie back, your Excellency. Let me do all that I can to relieve this tension you have built up."

And he kissed her and lay her down on the bed. After an intense series of kisses, Reader slid past her lips and kissed the jaw bone and the neck. The Empress gasped and gripped his shoulders. Slowly, almost leisurely, he began the work of covering every inch of flesh from the top down. It was utterly delightful to have this incredibly powerful noble woman wriggling, moaning and crying out whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh!" Teta hissed as his teeth brushed lightly against one of her collar bones. "Oh, that was delightful!" she gasped.

"You mean this?" asked Reader, his voice rumbling sensually before he did it again.

"Yes!" gasped Teta, "Yes that! Please, what else can you do?"

The low, rumbling chuckle was so laced with promise and even a little mischief that the Empress was forced to strangle off a whimper. The whimper eventually made it out when he buried his face between her generous breasts. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Reader's head and held him their. She could feel his mouth kissing and nibbling on the inside slopes of both of them and the light brown nipples immediately hardened. "Reader!" she gasped but wouldn't let him go. One of his hands disappeared between them and she felt it on the inside of her smooth thighs.

Slowly, his hand snaked upward and brushed against the hot entrance to her body. That caused her to let go of his head and, immediately, he mouth closed over one of the hardened tips of her breasts. The Empress screamed with utter delight as, while he pleased her sensitive breasts with his mouth, one of his clever fingers entered her body. "Reader! Your hand!"

"Yes, what about it?" he asked after releasing her nipple with a light _pop._ Clearly, he was enjoying himself.

"None of my consorts have dared;" she said. Reader frowned. "Should I stop then?"

"You had better not!" she gasped, using her own hand to prevent his from leaving her body. "You were doing so many wonderful things! Reader please!"

She was interrupted by her own cries of pleasure as he obeyed, nibbling on her other breast and returning his fingers to their previous activity. He continued that way for only a little while before kissing his way down her ribs and stomach. The Empress gave a rather undignified whimper as he did. "Why did you stop? I was enjoying how you were pleasuring my breasts."

"And I will do so again, Empress;" promised Reader, "but there is so much left to explore of your wonderful body that I can't remain hung up on even those perfect breasts for too long."

Teta smiled as he kissed down her firm belly. She worked hard to stay in good fighting shape and clearly a benefit of that was that many found it attractive. As he nibbled first one hip bone and then the other while stilling using his finger to send jolt after jolt of pleasure through her body, she bit her lip and used one of her hands to rub one of her breasts, teasing one of the pebbled tips to add to the pleasure she felt. As he made his way further down, his lips pressing against the insides of her firm, smooth thighs, the Empress of the Koros System decided that she had enjoyed more than enough fore-play.

Eagerly, she took her face in both hands and guided his lips to hers in a searing kiss before purring, "You have done a wonderful job at getting me all warmed up, Reader but now I think that I am ready for you."

She released him and eased to the sighed before commanding, "Lie down."

Without question, he obeyed and his erect and impressive manhood stood at attention, all for her. Quickly, she was straddling his hips again and grinding hard against him. "It has been almost a year;" she moaned before rising and then allowing herself to sink down, the rock hard shaft penetrating and filling her up most pleasantly. As her body stretched around him, they both moaned wantonly.

Unable to hold off anymore, Teta began to give Reader everything she could and to take everything that he had to give. At first his hands her on her hips, urging her along until the Empress's jiggling and swaying breasts drew his attention and he decided that he simply had to touch them. As he kneaded the soft flesh, his thumbs brushed over her pebbled tips. That seemed to galvanize her into an even more furious rhythm. Her speed increased and as her body collided with his, as she dropped onto him, a soft smacking noise could be heard accompanying her moans and cries of delight.

Reader though at first that he was in trouble. With such a gorgeous, Amazon-like goddess above him, he was sure that he stood no chance lasting until she climaxed. Fortunately for him, all of his hard work paid off and Teta had to stop with a shuddering cry of ecstasy. Realizing that she had most likely just cum, he grasped her hips and began thrusting up into her body, seeking his own completion in her.

Empress Teta moaned and began to beg him to wait as her body was so sensitive that her orgasm was exacerbated with each upward thrust of his hips. It was becoming nearly painful as he finally groaned and thrust upward one more time. With a whimper, the Empress collapsed forward and lay against him. Reader pulled the blanket over them a lay still, trying to regain his breath.

The Empress stared at the ceiling through vacant eyes, simply enjoying her climactic high for as long as she could. Suddenly, in a fit of giggles, she said, "I think you might just be my favorite lover yet, Reader. I'm still tingly all over."

Reader smiled and said, "I'm glad that I was able to please you. It was pretty incredible, wasn't it?"

"Oh it was;" said Teta in a voice that sounded as though she was anxious for more. Reader looked down and saw that the desire and hunger was still there. Sensually, she began to kiss his chest and shoulders. "Since you are staying the night;" she purred, "I would greatly enjoy doing this some more."

"It would be my pleasure, Excellency."

He rolled her over and, once again, began a thorough exploration of her body, even rolling her over and kissing all over her back and shoulders and neck. One reached beneath and found one of her generous and plump breasts and kneaded it. The other finger ushered apart her legs and entered her again. "Reader!" she gasped and once again, he wondered if he had overstepped.

His nerves were laid to rest she she said, "Oh yes!" and her hips began to rock along with the motion of her fingers. With a grin, he began to whisper in her ears about the stories her had told her, particularly the last one - the most erotic of the others and this time, he mentioned every imaginative and graphic detail that he could think of. With each heated word, the Empress whimpered louder until she finally cried, "Enough! Reader, I need you!"

Tilting her chin, he kissed her lips before murmuring, "And you have me. Just lay as you are, Excellency."

Teta's eyes widened and she said, "But wait? How will you-" and she gasped as it dawned on her.

Looking over her should, the Empress said, "You are a bold one to suggest this, Reader. I do not usually allow myself to be found in such a vulnerable position."

Reader kissed her shoulder and said, "Trust me; I will not abuse or take advantage of you. By all accounts, this will open you to a whole other world of sensation and pleasure."

Chewing her fine lower lip, Teta nodded and waited both anxiously and eagerly for Reader's manhood to fill her again. When it did, her trust was greatly rewarded. Reader had been correct. The way he was touching her and inside of her now afforded her a whole knew range of pleasure and delight.

Burying her face in a pillow, she screamed into it with pleasure as he began to thrust into her rapidly and forcefully. Each thrust caused her back to arch. Suddenly, two hands reached beneath her arms as she lay on her stomach and propped on her elbows and began to massage and caress her breasts again. Between two fingers, he rolled her nipples and she gasped, "Yes! Oh yes!"

Speech seemed to become difficult again as he continued. The thrusting of his manhood, the pleasure from his hands and the kissing along her neck and shoulders cause Teta to begin to grow lightheaded with bliss. Somehow, this one-time rebel code maker and story teller was touching her all the right ways and places and she was about to climax again. "Wait, Reader;" she gasped, "Wait! I want to roll over! I want to see you and for you to see me as I orgasm again."

"As my Empress commands;" gasped Reader before he withdrew.

Quickly, Teta rolled over and displayed the glory of the front of her naked body. She spread her gorgeous legs and once again, Reader was inside of her. However, before he resumed his erotic dance with her, he could not resist the call of her sensitive breasts and he lavished them with kisses, nibbles and suckling. Teta moaned and even giggled. "My, my;" she said before whimpering as he tugged on one of her nipples, "you seem to enjoy these."

His respond was to give a couple more firm sucks before straightening and beginning to thrust into her once more. The Empress gripped his forearms with bruising strength as he held her hips and used them to gain a greater range of motion. Each time he pulled away, he nearly left her body completely and when he thrust back into her, the sensation and pleasure she felt was the much more intense. Teta was gripping the silken sheets as if she needed them to keep her anchored to reality. Her eyes were fluttering and when they were open, they were rolled back so that the irises were barely visible. A couple of times, she would bite her lip and then her tongue would ever so slightly hang out one side of her mouth. When her second climax his her, it dragged Reader over the edge too.

Teta's hands suddenly gripped his forearms again and her back arched. She screamed so loudly that in the back of his mind, Reader was certain that the burly guards would come in and kill him. The flexing of the muscles around her womanhood was so strong that even if he had wanted to, there was nothing he could have done to keep from his own completion. Indeed, he desperately thrust into her through both of they orgasms until exhaustion hit him like a ton of stone blocks and he collapsed beside her. Nearly purring in contentment, Empress Teta said, "I've half a mind to keep you here as my new consort and story teller, Reader. You are so talented at both."

Reader tried to laugh but it came out a series of short gasps before saying, "You're far to gracious, your Excellency. I think that you would quickly find me boring. I already told you all the stories that I knew and I would frankly become less interesting as a lover."

"Oh I seriously doubt your second statement and as to your first statement, there is an extensive library here in the palace with many scrolls and books. I'm certain you could find new stories to entertain me with there."

The idea of a huge library that he had unlimited access to gave Reader pause. After nearly a minute, the Empress smiled and asked, "So do you accept my offer?"

Reader's eyes widened. "You were serious? I thought you were simply trying to express your satisfaction! I did not think you wanted me to actually stay here in the palace!"

"Oh but I do!" she insisted as she wriggle closer to him and placed a callused hand on his chest. "How about this - we can make it a ninety standard day probation period. You can decide whether you wish to stay and, though I'm fairly certain of my decision, I can decide whether I want you to."

Reader's hand traced lightly up and down the Empress's spine as he contemplated. His life for the passed ten standard years or more had been comprised or war. He had fought for the rights of the settlers on Kirrek after the Galactic Republic had summarily given this very Empress full rights to the mines on the world without any thought for those who already dwelt there.

After the Unification Wars and the war with the Sith invaders, she skillfully worked with them to compromise so that all benefited. Now, here he was - a one-time enemy given this opportunity. After the wars, he had no prospects. "I think that it would be worth exploring;" he said.

The Empress smiled in pleasure and wriggled forward to kiss him again before resting her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Rest up, Reader. I may or may not decide sometime during the night that I would like more attention."

Reader chuckled and said, "I will be ready if that be the case, Excellency."

* * *

**Chapter One complete! Hope you enjoyed. Please read, review and request. I'm open to criticism but make it constructive. If I wanted insults, I'd go back to twitter. Anyhow, take care.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Comfort

**Comfort After Tragedy**

* * *

**Koros Major - Spaceport of Cinnagar**

Reader strode down the ramp of the transport with a deep sigh. It had been many years since he had been home to Koros Major and there had so much war since then as well. He remembered when he had first decided to join Empress Teta's army, eager and ready to prove himself and a soldier and leader. Now, many years later, he was tired of war and bloodshed and he was tired of watching his friends die. This last war had been the worst - with massive Sith drop ships raining from the skies over Kirrek and monsters of the most unimaginable kind stampeding through the battlefield. If it hadn't been for the Jedi, all would have been lost.

Shuddering and bringing himself out of his waking nightmares and back to the present, he headed towards Aarrba the Hutt's Repair Dock, hoping that he would be able to get his old job back. He had most of his pay from his service but it wouldn't last forever. Not only that, but he felt that if he could keep himself busy, the terrible images of war could be kept at bay.

As he approached, a voice called out his name - a familiar voice. With a frown, he turned and saw a familiar face to match the familiar voice. Jori Daragon hurried towards him with a wide smile on her lovely face. Reader had always thought Jori absolutely beautiful. Her brave and adventurous spirit had led them to sneak out and meet to talk about exploration and finding new systems and worlds. They had been so young then.

"Reader! By the stars! I haven't seen you since we were in our teen years. How have you been?" she asked, throwing her arms around him in a friendly hug.

Reader's heart fluttered just a little but he managed to reply, "I'm doing alright - just finished my term of service with the Imperial Army. How are you? How's Gav?"

When her face fell suddenly, Reader gasped and said, "How? What happened?"

"During the war;" said Juri quietly, looking down at her feet. "We were exploring and found a whole civilization in uncharted space. According to the Jedi, they were strong in the dark side of the force. They called themselves the Sith."

"That's what started the war;" murmured Reader. "You found them and escaped and they followed you back. But what happened to Gav?"

"He died fighting them;" said Jori firmly, as if she was trying to convince herself as much as him. "He died to make sure that the Sith Lord Naga Sadow couldn't destroy Empress Teta's fleet."

Reader's heart twinged for her. The war had ended only a few months ago. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Gav was a good man."

Jori nodded as a tear trickled down her cheek and smiled. "He was. But anyhow, you're back! Welcome home! Come on. Let's go get some food at that little cafe we used to go to. I learned just last week that it survived. Are you back for your old job?"

Reader smiled, glad that she was staying strong despite her loss. "Yes, I am. Hopefully Aarrba will let me come back to work for him."

Jori sighed. "Aarrba died during the war too."

"What?" gasped Reader. "Blast it! Now what am I going to do?"

Jori brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear and tried to hide a smile. As casually as possible, she said, "You could always talk to the new owner. I hear that she's a very reasonable person who is always looking for new help - or returning help that's already proven to be reliable."

Reader looked anxious as he adjusted the straps of his duffel bag. "Could you put in a good word for me? I'd really rather not become a mercenary or private security officer or anything like that. I've had enough of conflict and war and would rather go back to more peaceful, constructive work."

"Absolutely;" said Jori, focusing all of her effort on not laughing. Even though she was successful, her smile still drew Reader's attention. He frowned as he studied her and then it dawned on him.

"You're the new owner of the repair dock, aren't you?" he asked rather sheepishly.

Jori laughed and said, "Yes I am. Since Aarrba died and didn't leave it to her family, the Empress declared that it would be signed over to me as a reward for my service and Gav's sacrifice."

Reader grinned. "Congratulations! And might I just say that I think you look wonderful today and it's very good to see you and you deserve it more than anyone else."

Jori laughed again. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Reader. However, considering how highly Aarrba spoke of your skills and work ethic and because, let's just face it, I have a soft spot for an old friend during these times, I'll hire you on. Let's head to the office and negotiate your salary and such."

As they traveled towards the dock, the evidence of destruction was everywhere and the aura of the starport was subdued and depressed. "I wish we had been here and not Kirrek;" murmured Reader.

Jori grabbed and squeezed his hand. "You had your orders and, from what I hear at least, the fighting was much more intense there. We can rebuild everything. Cinnagar will continue to grow and heal and so will its people."

Reader smiled at her. Jori had always been optimistic and filled with hope. Still hand in hand, they made it to the repair yard and Reader was relieved to see that there was little noticeable damage. "Step into my office;" said Jori with a grin. She was clearly enjoying herself as the owner and manager of the establishment. Grinning and unslinging his duffel, Reader set it down to the side.

As something inside gave clacking sound, Jori asked, "What do you have in there?"

Reader dug through the bag and pulled out a glass bottle of liquor. "One of my buddies gave this to me before we went into battle. He and his squad were about to drive into the hottest zone on the field to try and break the Sith forces. Just before they left, he gave this to me and said that if he didn't make, he wanted me to drink this in memory of all our lost friends - just one good night of mourning. Then, he wanted me to move on and remember but not mourn them anymore."

Jori took the bottle and examined it. With a smile, the pulled two glasses from a cabinet and said, "If you don't mind sharing, let's drink in the memory of the lost."

Reader nodded and sat down in the chair across on the other side of her desk. The liquor was greenish-blue in color and smelled of spices and fruits. Raising the glass, Jori said firmly, "To Gav, Aarrda and Jedi Master Ooroo."

Reader nodded and added, "To Reggie, Kent, Gar, Sooth, Brent, Rios, Cras, Etwar and Frenk."

They clinked the glasses and drank. The liquor was strong and had a bit of a zing to it. "_Wooh_!" said Jori. "That's some good stuff."

"Yeah. Etwar knew his drink;" murmured Reader. "We were like brothers, me and him."

He blinked rapidly and swiped one hand across his eyes, clearly struggling with tears. Jori's eyes were welling up too and she sniffed as she poured them both another glass. They drank again and Reader sniffed before saying, "We'd all been friends since training. I remember our first sight of combat fighting against the rebels on Kirrek. We were all terrified but Reggie - he took a deep breath and forced himself to grin like a maniac. 'This is what we're here for' he yelled, 'let's go liberally redistribute some loyalty;' and he jumped out of the drop ship and charged. It was enough to get us all moving. Brent, he was the best swordsman we had - died with a body of those red-skinned Sith freaks around him."

He wasn't even trying to stop the tears now. Jori was crying too. They lifted their glasses again and drank. And then they poured another drink each and drank again. "This place was our dream;" said Jori. "We'd always hoped to be able to run our own repair dock and now," she shook her head, nearly sobbing, "I don't know how I'm going to do it without Gav."

Reader went around and wrapped his arms around her from behind. They cried that way together for awhile. Jori even moved so that Reader could sit and she sat in his lap as they wept. When they had cried all they could at the moment, they each drank another glass. The bottle was half empty after those. "It's good to have you back here, though, Reader;" murmured Jori, her voice just a little hoarse.

"It's so good to be back;" he murmured, kissing her brow and surprising both of them. Clearly the liquor was getting to him quickly.

Jori smiled and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Reader went tense as a board and his eyes were huge. "Relax;" she murmured, "I need this right now. So much has happened and I need you to help me take my mind off of it for a little while."

She kissed him again and, after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. She tasted of the liquor and he hungrily kissed and devoured her lips. With a gasp, she pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

She poured them each another glass and they drank again. With each drink, their inhibitions were washed away and she kissed him again, running one hand through his hair and resting the other against his chest. Daringly, he traced her lips with his tongue. Almost hungrily, she opened her mouth and sucked it it, moaning in delight and pressing more insistently against him. Suddenly, she grabbed the bottle and the empty glasses and stood. "There's an apartment above the auxiliary entrance near the east bay. It's a lot more comfortable. Let's go finish our drink."

Reader was blushing fiercely and asked, "Are you sure? I would hate to take advantage of your state and all."

Jori giggled and said, "That's very sweet. I myself plan on taking complete advantage of both of our states of inebriation. Come on."

Nervously, Reader followed her, not at all sure of what he was doing or whether he felt right about it. The apartment above was a cozy little suite. It two bedrooms, a full refresher, a dining room and kitchen combo, an office and a living room area with a pair of couches. As soon as the door was shut behind the, Jori sidled over to one of the couches and set the glasses down on the side table. Reader fidgeted and said, "Jori, I don't know. I-"

"_SHHH_!" she said, putting a finger to his lips. "I've always liked you, Reader; liked you a lot and missed you. For the past several years, I've thought a lot about you and hoped that you would come home."

She suddenly seemed shy, looking away and blushing. It was clear that, drunk or not, she was confessing something that meant a lot to her.

Reader smiled and gently ushered her hand aside so that he could wrap his arms around her again and kissed her. Jori hummed into the kiss with pleasure. After pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers, Reader murmured, "I've been thinking a lot about you too."

Jori beamed and took his hands. "There's still about half that bottle left but it can wait. Let's go to bed."

Reader was still nervous but he couldn't deny that he had been thinking about her for some time. Jori wore the standard clothing for Koros Major and the city of Cinnagar - a sleeveless off-white chiton with modest jewelry, a decorative belt and a basic headdress in her gorgeous brown hair. Even in the loose outfit, he could tell she still had a spectacular figure as she tugged him towards her room.

It was obvious that she had fairly recently moved into it. There was a chest of clothing, some garments in the closet and a side table on each side of the bed. Other than that, it was empty.

Jori looked away shyly and began try to remove her jewelry but due to her intoxication, she wasn't having much success. Clearing a dry throat, Reader said, "Let me... if your sure."

"Please;" said Jori.

He went over and removed her bracelets and her necklace and the decorative belt around her waist. Ever so gently, he removed the headdress that held her hair up and it fell down around her shoulders. Unable to resist, Reader leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her against him again and tangling one hand in her rich brown hair. Jori giggled into the kiss and pulled away. "We aren't going to get very far if you keep doing that."

"Can't help it;" said Reader. He was about to lean in again but she stopped him and said, "I'll take care of the rest of this and maybe you should start working on your own clothing. You used to be this skinny little guy but I'm willing to bet that training as a warrior changed that."

Reader sat down and unbuckled his boots, kicking them off to the corner of the room. His tunic and undershirt followed that, leaving him in trousers. Jori bit her lower lip and took him in. Training had indeed changed him. The muscles of his arms, shoulders, back, chest and abdomen were strong and well defined. He had a few scars across his body from battle and his hands were covered in calluses and scars from work and war.

Reaching out, Jori touched his chest and gave an 'Oh!' of delight as she felt the hard muscle beneath the smooth skin. Reader looked more self-conscious than anything so she ran both hands from his waist to his shoulders and said, "My stars, you are absolutely gorgeous!"

Reader's blush deepened and he murmured, "Thank you. So are you."

Jori reached for the fastening of her garment down at her waist and once it was undone, the whole thing fluttered to the ground. If Reader's eyes were to get any larger, they would most likely pop from his skull. Jori was absolutely perfect in his eyes. She was petite but still had some shape to her. Her legs were smooth and well formed, her hips ever-so slightly flared, her stomach, flat as a piece of carved marble. Her waist was small yet her breasts were a good handful, or so they looked. Turning away from him and towards her bed, she gave Reader a great view of her back and it looked every bit as exquisite as her front. Smiling, she climbed into the bed and said, "Come on, Reader! I'm getting inpatient. If you want that job, you're going to have to earn it with favors."

Of course, she wasn't serious. Clearly the alcohol and Jori's giddiness and arousal were getting to her and causing quite the cocktail of mischief inside of her. Reader removed his last remaining garment and joined her, kissing her again and running one hand over her smooth, supple flesh. She shivered in delight and said, "Be gentle. I've never done this before."

Reader blushed even more deeply and muttered, "Neither have I."

"Really?" asked Jori, sounding surprised.

Reader swallowed hard and shook his head. Jori pulled him into another kiss before saying, "Okay well, let's just take this nice and slow then."

The former soldier nodded and bent down as if to kiss her again. Rather than press his lips to Jori's plump lips, he pressed them the the hollow behind her jaw, caressing the area with his tongue as well. That caught her completely off-guard and she gasped, clutching one of his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure;" he said, "one of my friends said this is supposed to feel good."

"It does;" said Jori. "Don't stop."

Encouraged, Reader did it again and continued down her neck and towards her shoulder. Jori seemingly couldn't get enough of it. Her breathing became heavy and she kept making small humming and purring noises under her breath. One hand continued to grip his shoulder while the other had fisted the sheets she was lying on.

Reader's confidence grew as he continued kissing and tasting Jori's body. He took note of which areas garnered the most intense reaction from her as he went. "Reader;" she said breathlessly. "I need you."

Her hand closed around his throbbing need, causing Reader to buck slightly. She began to awkwardly stroke it and Reader gasped as the sensation went through him like an electrical current. Carefully and gently, she pulled him to her and placed the tip between her legs. Reader gazed into her eyes and pressed gently and slowly into her. "Just do it;" whispered Jori, her voice shaky.

After just a moment of hesitation, Reader kissed her and thrust. Jori whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut at the pain of her first penetration stabbed through here. Reader didn't move. He kissed her and held her and murmured, "If you want to stop, we can."

"No;" said Jori, wiping away tears, "no; just give me a moment."

Reader nodded and continued to kiss and caress her. After a little time, Jori whispered, "Start moving; just do it slowly."

He complied, retracting his hips and thrust in again, being as careful and gentle as he could. Even so, Jori whimpered again. Concerned, Reader stopped and said, "I don't think we should keep going. If it hurts that much-" but Jori stopped him with a kiss before smiling and saying, "This is how it is, Reader - for us Humans at least. Just take it slow. It might actually be starting to feel good I think."

Still hesitant, he continued, so worried that he might hurt her that he couldn't even enjoy himself. As they continued, Jori's whimpers were replaced by moans of pleasure. "It's starting to feel really good;" she said breathlessly before letting out a moan of delight.

That got Reader's head away from his worries and focused back on their intercourse. Jori felt amazing, warm and wet and squeezing wonderfully around him. He groaned and realized that he wasn't going to last too long. She just felt so good. "Oh stars!" she gasped. "I don't know what you're doing but you're doing it really well."

"I'm glad to hear it;" he gasped and began to pick up speed. Jori gripped his arms and squeezed as the rapid thrusting caressed the inside of her body even faster. Inside of her mind and body, there was a strange, intense and wonderful pressure building and building and she knew that it was only a matter of time before it burst. "Reader, I can feel it. I'm going to- I'm-" and her back arched as she let out a scream of pleasure. She was vaguely aware of Reader gasping as her muscles constricted around his manhood, driving him over the edge as well. The world around her was a haze of pleasure and ecstasy. Reader collapsed to the bed beside her, gasping and looking both thoroughly dazed and thoroughly sated. "Wow!" he murmured.

"Yeah;" Jori agreed, her own voice sounding strange and whimsical to her.

For some time, they just lay there, enjoying the afterglow of their first sexual experiences. When the haze and high of their climaxes wore away, Jori rolled onto her side and said, "I think it's safe to say that you have the job, Reader."

Reader blushed and chuckled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it, Jori - the job I mean. Though, the sex was pretty incredible too."

"You're welcome and yes, it really was;" said Jori as she snuggled up to him in contentment. "We should do that some more at some point."

Reader looked very seriously into her eyes and said, "Jori, you know I've always been fond of you. Well, fond really isn't the right word. It's not strong enough. You've always been dear to me and held a special place in my heart."

Jori kissed him and said, "I've always thought about you, Reader - always hoped that you'd feel that way about me. Do you want to stay here with me and help me run the dock? I could use the help and it would be so wonderful having you here with me."

Reader nodded and held her too him, content that she was there and he was with her and they were together. After so many years and a terrible, costly war, it seemed as though it was the only important thing - being together and putting a life together.

* * *

Three weeks passed and they worked on making the repair dock into a sustainable business and the apartment above it into a home. Reader quickly recalled and utilized his mechanic's skills and was toasted by the whole spaceport as the best starship maintenance man in the place. Jori was a capable business woman as well, managing the finances and utilities of the place and even securing contracts with local law enforcement. During one evening, after a busy and highly profitable day, Reader strode through the door with a satisfied sigh. Jori, who had just finished up the books for the day, smiled at him and said, "That was a stressful day. We're going to need to hire a few more hands, Reader."

"Agreed;" he chuckled as he washed the grease and fluids from his hands. "I'm decent but I barely kept up with everything and nearly made a pretty serious mistake because I was trying to hurry. It looked like it was a good day for profit though."

"Very good;" said Jori, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing the back of his neck. "The local prefects stopped by too and commended you for the work. Their vehicles are working excellently now. You're a handy man to have around."

Reader smiled and turned around. "I'm glad you think so. That means you won't fire me for some handsome, new hyperdrive mechanic."

Jori giggle and kissed him. Reader smelled of sweat, dust and starship fluids and grease - a very suitable smell for him. "You should bathe;" she whispered. "You stink a little."

Reader chuckled and let her go. "Alright; I'll be back."

He was stripped down and under the hot water when the door opened and a very naked Jori came in. "Mind if I join you?" she asked as she slipped in.

"Not at all;" said Reader, taking in her beauty as he had quite a few times now. Her naked body was something he'd never get used to or bored with. It was just so perfect in his eyes. Unable to help himself, he reached forward and touched her body. Jori bit her lip and turned her back to him. "Touch me everywhere. I love feeling those strong, rough hands on my body."

Reader was only too happy to comply. His hands touched her legs and her stomach and her waist. He cupped her perky breasts and Jori gave a breathy giggle as she lifted her hands, giving him even greater access. "That feels nice;" she said. "But do you know what would feel nicer?"

"What's that?" asked Reader in a whisper.

Jori spread her legs and bent down, giving him a clear view of her very wet and aroused womanhood. "You taking me from behind and thrusting into me while the hot water showers on us; that would be beyond arousing."

Reader's hand trembled with eager nerves as he stroked his shaft to get it just a little harder. Then, with one firm thrust, he entered her. Jori moaned and said, "Oh yes! That's it."

Taking her by the hips, he began to steadily and firmly thrust into her receptive body, retracting until only the very last centimeter was inside of her and thrusting in again. Her moans were so erotic that they gradually drove himself to increase the speed and force with which he moved until he was pounding into her as fast as he could. Jori was clearly loving every minute of it. She leaned against the wall and repeatedly moaned, "Yes! Oh yes! Oh Reader, yes!"

The way that she moaned his name with such desire and pleasure and lust that it caused yet another spike in his arousal. He knew that he wouldn't be lasting long. Experimentally, he changed the angle of his thrust just and little. That little alteration seemed to cause a world of difference. Jori's legs began to tremble and all coherent speech seemingly became utterly impossible. Over and over, she cried out in pleasure until even audible sound became to much for her. Jori's head fell forward and she would have too if not for the wall of the shower. Her legs were trembling so violently that Reader was worried she was going to collapse. Her breathing was in short, mewling gasps and her muscles began to pulse and tighten around him once again.

Gritting his teeth, Reader didn't stop. Wrapping an arm around her upper body, he supported her so that she would fall with one arm while reaching around and down with the other. Using his opposite hand, he found the point between her legs that he knew would cause her to lose it again. The bundle of nerves was still twitching from her last orgasm and he was determined to make it do so again.

As he touched it, Jori covered her mouth and wailed with pleasure at his touch. Her head rested against his shoulder and her eyes were fluttering. "Reader;" she moaned, "what are you doing? I can't handle it! I'm going to pass out if I cum that hard again. Wait! Wait!"

He stopped, his straining arousal still buried deep inside of her. "Let's wash up and then we can continue this. I promise, it will be worth it. I just need a break real quick."

Reader nodded and withdrew from her body. Still breathlessly, Jori turned and stared for a moment at his hard and throbbing need. "That was inside of me?" she said, her voice breathy and filled with mischief. "It's a miracle I can still stand. Here, let's get you all clean."

She took a bottle of cleanser and lathered some of it on a soft cloth. Rather than apply it to him, she scrubbed her own body down before pressing against him and kissing him. As she devoured his lips, she used her own body and the aplicator of the cleanser, starting at the front of him. Once it was thoroughly lathered as well, she went behind him and did the same things. She knelt down and scrubbed his legs and then stood again. "Can you wash my back too?" she asked, handing him the cloth.

Reader eagerly added a little more cleanser and started to scrub her gently. Jori clearly loved having him wash her body. When both of his hands, once again, snuck forward and grabbed and kneaded her breasts, she gasped. "Rinse off!" she moaned. "Then we can get to bed."

Within minutes, they had towels haphazardly wrapped around them and they were racing to be. "Lie down, lover;" said Jori as she dropped her towel.

Reader complied and his manhood stood straight up for her. To his surprise, Jori didn't just climb onto him. Rather, she took his manhood and began to stroke it again. "I heard something the other day that I wanted to try. I think you may like it."

Reader didn't have time to respond before to opened her mouth, bent down and took him into her mouth. Reader gasped and bucked his hips, inadvertently shoving his hardness deep into her throat and causing her to gag. "I'm so sorry;" he said, "I couldn't help it."

Jori just grinned and took him again, this time intentionally shoving him deep into the back of her throat. It felt amazing for Reader as she kept going. When Jori stopped and straightened, she asked in a low, hungry voice, "Are you close? Are you about to explode?"

"Yes;" he gasped and Jori grinned. "Good. I want you to fill me with your essence, my love."

She climbed up and sank down onto his throbbing need, moaning with pleasure as she did. When she had settled onto him, she began to work him like a piston, lifting and dropping onto him as fast and hard as she could. Clearly this position was also knew and caused her a great deal of pleasure because she was moaning just as wantonly as she had in the shower.

Reader knew he wasn't going to last. Jori just felt too good and was going to cause him to explode. He grabbed her hips and began to work with her, thrusting upward and slamming into her. That seemed to drive her over the edge again. She used her hands on the wall at the head of the bed to steady herself as she climaxed. Reader continued thrusting up into her until he too gasped and climaxed.

They lay side by side as the glow of their coupling slowly wore away. "I love you;" murmured Reader, "have since we were kids."

Jori hummed with pleasure and whispered back. "I love you too. I always thought and hoped we'd come together."

Reader smiled. He had hoped so too. Slowly, as they lay in one another's arms, sleep drifted over them.


End file.
